


He Was Just Hanging Around And He fell In Love

by LissaWho5



Series: Sanders Sides 25 Days Of Christmas 2018 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snow Storm, pillow fort, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Virgil plans a date night but it gets canceled because of the snow. Patton cheers him up.





	He Was Just Hanging Around And He fell In Love

Virgil sighed as he watched the snow fall down. It was snowing like crazy and every news and radio station said the same thing, “Stay Off The Road Unless It’s A Complete Emergency.”  
Usually this wouldn’t bother Virgil, at all. He was kind of a recluse, usually choosing to stay inside than go out into the world. He would of course, especially to help Patton at whatever Patton was doing, but if given the choice he would rather stay and do his thing at home.

But today was different.

Today he was going to surprise Patton by taking him to their favorite restaurant, a diner 5 minutes away that had way to big portions and a staff that was a little to sassy but friendly all the same. Tonight was the anniversary of them first meeting and it was going to be all special. He was going to order their favorite foods, then get Patton and himself a milkshake. Then while Patton was drinking his, he was going to start talking about how Patton is the most special person to him. How he never thought he could ever be this happy. And how Patton is his moon, stars, and sun.  
And it all went well, Patton would say yes and they would cuddle and laugh together. Hold each other and smile and watch shows that they love.

But now it was ruined and he couldn’t save this.

“Virge, angel, are you okay?” He turned around and saw Patton standing in the doorway.

Virgil smiled sadly. “I’m fine, I was just excited for our date tonight.”

Patton goes into the room and wraps his arm around Virge, “I know sweetheart. But it’s okay. We can have fun here. And I have a surprise that will wipe your tears way!”

Virgil realized that he had been crying, how long had he been crying for?

“O-Ok” Virge said quietly, wiping his eyes.

Patton grabbed his hand, and lead him to their bedroom, where he had setup a giant blanket fort.

Virgil smiled and saw the Patton even had YouTube set up already, Virgil kissed Patton the lips. Patton kissed back and when the two pulled apart, they went in side. They cuddled against each other, and it was fuzzy and warm. At some point they had gotten out to change into PJs and to get some snacks to eat.

At around 10pm, Virgil got up to “go to the bathroom” and went back to his office, where he had moved the ring he had bought after getting nervous Patton might find it in his sock drawer.  
He went in there and grabbed it, putting it in his pocket.

He went back under the blanket fort and sat next to Patton. The episode of the show was over and before the next one could start Virgil paused it. Patton gave him a confused look.  
Virgil turned to him. “Patton, I love you.”

Patton nodded, “I love you too, Virgey, with all my heart. You are my everything.”

Virgil blushed and nodded. “I know and that’s why I want to tell you this.”He takes a deep breath. “You are my world. You are what makes me happy when I’m dark and I’m my happiest when I get to be by you. You make me want to be better. When we met, I wasn’t looking for love, but I started to fall for you, fast and when i was able to stop falling, you were there, and you loved me back. Oh god, you wanted me back. So we dated and and I feel deeper and deeper in love with everything about you. From your brown eyes that light up whenever something happens, from your smile that could light up a whole room, and to the fact your mind is so beautiful and your mind is beyond brilliant and your sense of self and sense others is so admirable. You get emotions, you get me, and even when your sad you love others so much and you’ve grown so much and I’ve gotten the honor see you grow as a person. Tonight I was going to do this at the diner cause I know you love that place so much but that didn’t work and I was upset because you deserve the world. But you reminded me of what matters, as you always do, and I think this is for the best, because it's just you and me and us together spending time together and that’s one of the best things in the world. And there's so much else to say but I can’t get my thoughts together at all I guess I cant even think straight." He chuckles at the joke and Patton does the same. Tears are rolling down the others face.

“So the point of this, besides letting you know how much I love you, is that I always want to be by your side and I want you by mine. So Patton,” He pulls out the ring, “Will you marry me?”

All Patton can do is nod, tears rushing down his face. Virgil, who's crying himself, slips the ring on his finger. Its a silver band with heart on it, the heart has a gem on it that is filled by two colors, a light blue and purple. Patton kisses him deeply, and the Virgil kisses back with all the love he eels. The two cuddle and hold each other tightly. They move out of the fort and go into the bed, and they cuddle underneath it.

“You know Virge I’m going to have to really make you cry with my vows. Have to make up for this you know.” He teases. Virgil rolls his eyes and kisses his forehead.

“You just wait, think this is lovey dovey? Wait for my vows. They will have the whole room sobbing.” Patton chuckles.

“I’m sure you will Virgey. You are the best.”

Virgil chuckles. “So are you.”

Patton beams at him. They talk and cuddle until they are both tired and goofy. They slowly fall asleep, intertwined and content.

Virgil was absolutely in love and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
